Gathering
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny was wronged, nobody believe him, but he always got helped. So Danny with his new friend gather together to crack the truth.
1. Chapter 1

GATHERING PART 1

The time will follow as ' **Babysitting**.' And ' **A Prank Of DNA** ' characters also will appear.

Morning, Danny go to school, but he doesn't driving the car, he using ghost power flying to Casper High. Jazz seen Danny not drive the car, so she go to Danny room take the key and drive it. For avoid Danny sees her drive his friends car, Jazz parking the car on the place Danny never be. After school, Danny was back home, walking with Tucker and Sam. Jazz driving the car back home, but when she driving the car hit other car, is mr. Lancer car. Jazz know mr. Lancer can't see her, so she quickly turn and escape. Jazz quickly back home, stop the car and back to home. When Jazz went into home, Danny ask 'where's my key, and why you drive the car?' Jazz said ' I'm very sorry, I just want to tried'. Then Danny said 'Never mind, Jazz. But next time when you want tell me first.'

Next day, Danny driving car to school, all Casper High student were outside, waiting on Danny especially mr. Lancer, he look so mad. After Danny get out from car, everyone glared on Danny, said 'Reckless Driving.' Mr. Lancer want Danny go to office meet him, and mr. Lancer

Mr. Lancer: Mr. Fenton, have you hit my car yesterday?

Danny: Absolutely impossible, yesterday I never even drive the car to here, I'm just flying to here.

Mr. Lancer: But that's your car, unless you, who will be?

Danny: Is Jazz, mr. Lancer. Yesterday she was drive my car.

Mr. Lancer: Em… Kwan, come here. Go to find Jazz and tell her come to my office.

Kwan: Yes, mr. Lancer.

5 minutes later, Jazz was coming to office.

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Fenton, you brother said yesterday you was driving his car and hit my car, is that true?

Jazz: Absolutely not, mr. Lancer, how do I drive the car, Danny always holding the key.

Danny: What, yesterday you really drive my car and you…

Jazz: That's impossible, Danny. Don't framed me.

Danny: Mr. Lancer, you must trust me, I really didn't.

Mr. Lancer: That's enough, Danny. Now you officially suspended from school, until you can admit you fault.

The newspaper already published Danny was 'Reckless Driving.'

Danny only can back home, Sam and Tucker parents doesn't allowed them to meet Danny. When Danny back home, Jack and Maddie was waiting for him. They ask

Jack: Danny, did you hit mr. Lancer car?

Danny: No, dad. Is Jazz. Not me.

Maddie: Danny, you make us so sad, you doesn't recognition, that's not all, but you framed your sister, we can accepted.

Jack: And young man from now, you grounded.

Danny: Fine, and I back to my room. 'Said with furious.'

When Danny in room, Jazz was crack Danny door, asking

Jazz: Danny, can I come in?

Danny: What do you want, do you framed me doesn't enough, want to see me how I'm panic.

Jazz: Danny, that not I'm thinking, I'm just….

Danny: You just what, I don't want see you anymore, get out. 'Get out said with very loud.'

Danny hoping this time Peterson can call him to do anything. Just in time Danny phone has phone call, but this time is not Peterson, is Bishop.

Britton: Hey, Danny. Do you remembered us?

Danny: I remembered, is the Bishop siblings, how are you both?

Britton: We good. Eh….Did you have time, have something request you.

Danny: Sure, I have a lot time, I'm already suspended from school.

Britton: What's happens? Just come to Kansas City, MO first. Tomorrow you go to airport, ticket already buy for you, someone will waiting you on there, you just said is Bishop, they will know, follow them and come here, see you tomorrow.

Next day, Danny packing prepare to airport flight Kansas City. Jazz saw Danny packing, ask him

Jazz: Where you go?

Danny: How do you care?

Jazz: Danny, let me explain.

Danny: No need, you already broken from my heart.

Jazz: You made me no choice I have to 'Mom, dad, Danny want to leave here.'

But Danny already driving away.

Maddie: Where's Danny?

Jack: Ya, he still grounded.

Jazz: He's leave. I am sorry, Danny. 'Thinking from brain.'

Danny go to airport, meet the Bishop guys, confirm and flight to Kansas City meet Bishop siblings. Night, Danny arrived Kansas City and go to Bishop home. Danny press ring door, he saw Britton and Britney, they said 'Long time no see, how you going.'

Danny: I'm fine.

Britney: Yesterday you said you was suspended from school, how is going on?

Danny: Can we sit first then talk about?

Britton: Sure.

Britney: You want water or soda?

Danny: Soda, thanks.

Then Britney give Danny soda, three of them begin talking about. After Danny speaking all the things, they said

Britton: Why you sister doing like that?

Danny: I don't know why she doing like that?

Britney: I guess maybe she doesn't want her teacher realize her scandal, so she framed you.

Danny: How could she?

Britton: Relax, Danny. You in Kansas City, just relax and be like vacations.

Danny: Oh, ya. Why you both calling me to here?

Britney: Come with me you will know.

Brit siblings take Danny to their little child room.

Britney: You see….

Danny: Who is there?

Britney: This is us little sister, Fiona, middle Hillary, she 12.

Fiona: Hi.

Britney: Other is more little sister, Phoebe, middle Michelle, she 5.

Danny: And she still suck the nipple.

Britton: And us little brother, Philip, middle Dickerson, he's only 3.

Britney: We call you come here is help us babysitting, we still have work, and Fiona can't handle herself.

Britton: We parents will back after 3 days, you just and Fiona take care of them. Feed they milk, accompany they play, other things you can ignore it.

Danny: I'm curious about you both middle name.

Britton: Hmmm….my middle is Craig.

Britney: And my middle is Carnegie.

Danny: Carnegie…that's a good name, if can use at first will be great.

Next Day

Britton: I and Britney go to work, you and Fiona take care of them, remember if they naughty, just ignore it.

Britney: And tonight you will be surprised.

Danny: Why supposed I will surprise?

Fiona: I don't know, I go to make the milk, you can do your things first.

Danny and Fiona take care on little.

7 pm

Someone has press the ring door, and Danny go to open the door, unexpectedly is Danielle and Peterson siblings. Danny eyes so big asking

Danny: Danielle, Peterson, why are you here?

Jacoby: Can we go in first?

After Peterson told Danny about everything.

Danny: So you both are Britton and Britney cousins, why before I'd never listen you both mention?

Jen: We mom parents are Bishop. We both side recognized only before a week, they go to St. Louis find us, but that time they still doesn't know, until they know we are Peterson and We know they were Bishop.

Danny: So you mean more than 20 years you both never seen them once time?

Jacoby: Yes, because we never listen us parents mention it, so we doesn't know until they find us.

Jen: And I remembered we mom told us to find out cousins point.

This time Britton and Britney were back home.

Britton: Hey, when you guys arrived?

Jacoby: Before 1 hour.

Britney: So glad to see you guys.

After meeting

Jacoby: You miserable we already know.

Danielle: I though you sister much love you, but why she do that to you?

Jen: She love Danny but I think she more care about her future.

Jacoby: If she let everyone know she is reckless driving, for her next high school and future must have effect.

Fiona: Danny, you have phone calling, give you. I go back to take care my little.

Danny: Thanks, Fiona.

Phone Call

Sam: Hey, Danny, where are you?

Tucker: Ya, bro, you plight crisis.

Danny: Why you said that?

Tucker: Amity Park already know you reckless driving, and they said want to revoke you driving license if you not coming back to explain on 7 days.

Sam: Danny, we believe you innocent, so please quickly come back here.

Danny: I will handle it.

End Of Call

Danny: My driving license is ready to revoke, sorry for you guys, work so hard to help me get the license, and now I let you guys down.

Danielle: Danny, don't blame yourself, that's not your fault.

Jacoby: It's Jazz not honest, don't worry, she must pay what she was doing.

Danny: Jazz said she never, and all Casper High school student, mr. Lancer, even my mom and dad is believe Jazz, even doesn't have little believe me.

Jen: She can't escape it. You said she driving us car, then hit you teacher car, right?

Danny: Yes, and what's the matter?

Jacoby: Because us car have car camcorder.

Danny: Why I'm never know about this?

Jacoby: If you know have car camcorder, you sister will be realize.

Jen: We know she already know about the invisible ghost shield, must be when you talking with us, she was hear everything.

Britton: Car camcorder has record everything situation of car.

Britney: That's mean must record she driving us cousin car, and record she was hit the car, have this evidence can prove she was lying and she won't escape.

Danielle: Don't worry, Danny. We will to seek justice.

Britton: But waiting us parents take us little and Fiona back first.

Britney: Don't worry, have 7 days limit.

Jacoby: We come to KC for work, since we know you here, so we bring Danielle.

Jen: We came here to interview some important person. Can't tell you because is company information, is secret.

Danny: I think you both is come to take care you little cousin.

Jacoby: Don't be kidding, we doesn't even know how to take care own little.

Jen: We go to shower first.

Jacoby: I also.

Jen: I'm first.

Jacoby: No, I'm first, don't rush with me.

Britton: If you doesn't have girlfriend, maybe you can with Fiona dating.

Danny: Hey.

Britney: We know you have girlfriend, Jen already told me. Although impossible, if you break up, maybe you can think about Fiona.

Danny: I will think about her if really happening what your said but that's impossible, I and Sam were very good.

'Brit' – Blessed you have wonderful love, and you have great girlfriend.

Danielle: Danny, let's get some supper.

Danny: Come in.

Next Day

'Brit' siblings and Peterson siblings have work. Danny, Danielle and Fiona take care the little child. In afternoon, Philip was hit something, and he's crying. Phoebe seen it, crying together with Philip. Three of them try appease both little, but they can't. After little stop crying, Danny said:

Danny: This both little are crying so long time eventually we stop it. They were so hard to treat even more than Peterson little.

Danielle: Yeah, I agreed it.

Fiona: This both little is like this, fortunately you both only take care them 2 days. But I must take care them every time at home with housekeeper. If doesn't have you both guys here, they crying longer time.

Danny: Fortunately Peterson little already 7 and 9.

Danielle: Yeah, but this two only 3 and 5.

Fiona: Yeah, they both everyday crying, if this crying, other will follow it. Make me so frightened. I don't know Phoebe already 5 but still keep the nipple.

Danny: Just waiting 2 or 3 years, maybe they will grow up.

Fiona: I wish they can.

Night

'Brit' siblings and Peterson have back home. Fiona said she was exhausted, sleep first. Danny and Danielle have questions asking four of them.

Danny: Have you both sides meet before?

Jacoby: We have, why?

Danielle: Then why you both sides never been recognized each other?

Britton: That's because…..

Britney: Because we brawl and arguing.

Danny: For what?

Jen: For sports teams.

Jacoby: When we first met is two years ago, in here Kansas City stadium. We both sides coincidentally seat together, Peterson said STL will win, but we said KC will win, we both sides have always arguing about this.

Danielle: And how many times you both sides have arguing?

Jen: When sport game KC vs STL, when we meet, we both sides will Vow for us city.

Britney: Until week ago, we go to St. Louis find us cousin, and when found it, we are surprises. I'm ask 'We Bishop, from Kansas City.' Then Jen said….

Jen: I was thinking us mom said 'KC, name Bishop'. Shouldn't be coincidentally is their both.

Jacoby: Then we ask 'Brit' they father name.

Britton: Then we ask Peterson they mother name, like this we both sides recognized, but that time we felt so ridiculous.

Britney: Much time has opportunity, but didn't realize.

Jen: More coincidentally is we both sides were know you, Danny Fenton or Phantom.

Danny&Dani: Oh, like this.

Jen: I'm go to shower first.

Britney: I'm first, this is my house.

Britton: I'm go to drink.

Jacoby: We already buy 7 passenger tickets, 3 days later flight to Amity Park.

Next Day

'Brit' and Peterson have work. In afternoon, same situation as last day. But the little have fall asleep. Danielle can't keep anymore, she go to bathroom. Danny and Fiona have talking.

Danny: How is your life?

Fiona: Just you know to school, back to home take care of this both baby are suck the nipple, for they both little, almost no time hang out with my friend and find my big brother and sister. And how's you?

Danny: To school, after school with friends, but sometimes the ghosts will come out from ghost zone, I must stop them, but my friends can accompany me, just recently I haven't saw much ghosts came out so I'm relax. And my sister has too overprotective, but I can't believe this time she do like this.

Fiona: That's her desire, maybe someday your desire will make you doing. Don't blame your sister, I believe she will admit her fault.

Danny: Don't said anymore about this. Hey, what your job dreaming for adult?

Fiona: You said first.

Danny: I dreaming be astronaut. But I wasn't sure I want to be or just want drive the rocket. And what's you?

Fiona: I'm dreaming job for adult is sportscaster, can announcer more game I want, but it was difficult, but I will strive.

Danny: I'm support you, Fiona.

Fiona: Thanks, Danny. If you didn't have girlfriend, I must to pursuing you.

Danny: If we both have fate, maybe sometimes wish can come true, but I'm already have girlfriend and she great and we are true love.

Fiona: I blessed you have perfect love, Danny.

Danny: Thanks.

Then Danielle came out from bathroom, they both asked 'why are you take so long?' Danielle replied 'No way, eat too much.'

Night

'Brit' and Peterson have back home. The little have fall asleep. Jen said

Jen: They both always suck the nipple, that's not good at all, right? Maybe Philip need 1 more year, but Phoebe should not suck the nipple anymore.

Britney: That's right, but we haven't any way to take the nipple.

Danny: Don't worry, I know how to make them no longer use nipple anymore, tomorrow before she's back, I will teach her.

Jacoby: More concerned about her, could it be…

Britton: You falling to her?

Danny: No, we just friend.

Danielle: Maybe, but they both are chat long time at afternoon.

Everyone: Whoa….

Danny: Just chat the little and hobby, not other. I back to room first, goodnight.

Jen: The face was guilty clearly conscience.

Britney: That's right, and I gonna shower first, you can't stop me.

Jen: Hey, like this anytime.

Britney: That's no way you can because I older than you 1 year.

Jen: Someday will be my charge.

Britton: This both girl so love to dispute.

Jacoby: Yes, they are. Let's get some food and beer.

Britton: I'm coming.

Next Day

'Brit' and Peterson work. And Bishop parents will come to get Fiona and other two little at 6 pm. Before Fiona back, Danny teach her how to make the little not suck the nipple anymore. 5.30 pm, 'Brit' and Peterson were back. They prepare to pack little stuff. 6pm, Bishop mom and dad were came to get Fiona and two little. Danny asking Fiona

Danny: Will we ever meet?

Fiona: Although we not couple, but we have fate and will meet again.

Peterson with Bishop go to greet Bishop parents, and Fiona, Phoebe and Philip were back to them own house.

Britton: Danny, tomorrow you must face everything hard. But now I have 6 concern tickets, 1 and more hour will begin, who want go?

Everyone: We want, let's go.

They went to concern and dinner, back home sleep to prepare tomorrow.

Next Day

Flight to Amity Park, 6:30 pm

Peterson car in parking, Bishop car also in parking. They go to Peterson car first, look the camcorder, Danny said

Danny: Whoa, put the camcorder in this place, so secret.

Jacoby: Of course, now let see what's going on?

After 6 of them watch the video record, really seen Jazz drive the car and hit mr. Lancer car. They said

Jen: Really is Jazz.

Britney: We should debunked him faster.

Danny: No, let me talk to her first, maybe Jazz will admit by herself.

Danielle: But if she refused?

Danny: If Jazz refused, just debunked her.

Then Danny call Jazz using phone.

Phone Call

Jazz: Danny, where are you, you know remaining three days you must explain before time expire.

Danny: Jazz, can you come out meet me, places address I will send message to you.

Jazz: OK.

After phone call, Jazz went to place Danny want it.

5 of them were oversee in other side.

Danny: Jazz, how could you framed me?

Jazz: Danny, I'm so sorry. But I can't let mr. Lancer know everything.

Danny: So you sacrifice me, to cover your fault.

Jazz: If mr. Lancer know everything, I will eliminated from great high school, then I dream will more difficult.

Danny: That's only your reason. Anyway I want you tomorrow at Casper High admit you fault, otherwise I will debunked you.

Jazz: Please, Danny. Just help me once of this time. I promise you help me this time, everybody will forgive you, and you driving license will upheld. Moreover, even if you debunked you, nobody will believe you, Danny.

Danny: While I have evidence. I give you opportunity, if you refused, I will really debunked you tomorrow. Goodbye.

Jazz: You can't scare me, Danny. I watching you grow up.

Then Danny back to Bishop SUV car. Britney asking

Britney: How are you sister said?

Danny: She said she won't admit her fault, she said even I telling truth, nobody will believe me. I tell her I have evidence prove but she not believed me.

Jen: Fine, she won't admit, tomorrow we debunked her.

Danielle: Don't worry, Danny, we support you. Truth always help right person.

Danny: Thanks, Dani.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

GATHERING PART 2

Next Day

Amity Park resident were wait Danny at Casper High outside for explanation of behavior. Laptop already prepared for Danny of he is innocent.

In Hotel, 6 of them prepare to explain, Jacoby told Danny go with Danielle first, later then will be there.

Danny and Danielle went to Casper High outside, they saw much people in here, especially Jack, Maddie, body hold the equipment. And Jazz, she face look innocent. Dash said

Dash: Hey look, Is Fenton, he do wrong no dare drive the car.

Danielle: Hey, he's not doing anything wrong, do not wronged him.

Kwan: Oh ya…., and what's can prove?

Danny: We friends will come here and prove I was innocent to all for you guys.

After 30 minutes

Kwan: Hey, Fenton, where's your friends?

Star: Don't wasting our time, Fenton.

And this time 'Brit' and Peterson has coming. Four of them get off the car. Everyone look it, said

Everyone: Who's that guys, I don't know?

Paulina: I don't know who there are, but this both man so handsome.

Dash: Yeah, and this two girls are so pretty.

Danny: Why are you guys so late?

Jacoby: Because have some two were dispute.

Britton: Yeah, ask them both girls.

Jen: All blame her, shower too long time.

Britney: You also same long time.

Jen: At last I earlier than you, you should give me first.

Britney: I'm older than you, so I can made decision first.

Mr. Lancer: That's enough, we here not to watch you both quarrel, we want explanation, and Danny made statement he's innocent. We all here want to look is Danny innocent or not?

Sam: And what's your guys relationship?

Tucker: Ya?

Jacoby-Britton-Jen: We were…..

Jen: High school best friends.

Jen: Yeah, best friends in high school.

Jack: Don't look us like stupid, we not gonna fool by your guys trick.

Britney: Oh it is, is or not you all guys will see, old man. Play the evidence to everyone, Jennifer.

Jen: Alright, everyone check it out, I'm gonna put the evidence on laptop.

When Jen put the disc have evidence to laptop, unexpectedly Jack using equipment shoot the disc, he almost incident Jen if she doesn't skip away, but she falling down, has little hurt on left handed. Danny said first but Jack yelled

Danny: Dad, what are you doing?

Jack: Don't waste our time, the disc must be faking out, don't foolish us.

Britney: Jennifer, are you alright, are you hurt?

Jen: Nothing, I'm fine. Why are you so nervous?

Britney: You my little cousin sister, although maybe I should get the things first, but I older than you, that means I have responsible to protect you, of course you hurt I and brother will worried. Moreover how is gonna you brother?

Everyone: What, Cousin, before few minutes said is high school best friends.

Jen: Yes, We're cousin.

Jacoby: You jerk, Fenton, I gonna bit you down.

Britton: Calm down, Jacoby. You punch him you will get trouble, your sister doesn't want you to be.

Jacoby: But he hurt my sister, he must pay for it.

Britton: Have more method we can use, but not impulse.

This time Jazz was stand up and admit her fault.

Jazz: Enough, fine, I admit, is me.

Everyone: What? Hehe….

Mr. Lancer: You kidding, right?

Jazz: No, I'm not kidding. I was drive Danny car before, and I hit your car, mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer: Then why don't you told me before?

Jazz: I was afraid if everyone know my scandal, how were everybody thinking about me, and my future will more difficult.

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Fenton, I so disappointed. You was the great student in Casper High, how could you do that, and wronged your brother, are you not felt sorry for Danny?

Jazz: I was felt sorry for Danny, but I was…

Jen: You controlled by desire, your desire was more important than everything, including Danny.

Jazz: No, I'm not. For me Danny was so important, just….

Britney: Just you can't fight with your desire or you never tried.

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Fenton, you let me down. You are suspended from Casper High. Danny, your suspended I will cancel it, and you driving license card will remain, you get off the few day, calm down first. And I apologize for wronged you.

Danny: That's nothing, mr. Lancer. I not really care.

Mr. Lancer: Jazz, originally you was no problem for Hartford, but now look at you, I not sure you was qualified or not, excuse me.

Jack&Maddie: Danny, we so sorry.

Danny: That enough, I am sick about you guys. Why you both can't try to believe me, and dad why you always being impulse, now Jen was sprain because you.

Maddie: Danny, you dad just…..

Danny: You both just want covered Jazz, because she was good daughter, great student, she's grade A student, I'm only grade C student, so you both chose to believed her.

Sam&Tucker: Danny, you are the best in our heart.

Jazz: Danny, don't blame mom and dad, all because me

Britton: Three of you should introspection you doing.

Jacoby: And Fenton I tell you, I will sue you for hurt my sister, you waiting for my lawyer legal letters, and you prepare to eat the lawsuit, jerk.

Britton: Britney, carried Jennifer get in car, we take her to hospital.

Danny: Danielle, you go with them first, later I'm find you guys.

Then 5 of them went to hospital.

Everyone: You are right, we were wrong. We apologize to you, Danny. Except Jack, Maddie and Jazz, All said it loudly.

Jazz: Danny, I sorry, i…..

Danny: You know why we relationship always unstable, because you self-centered, you shold introspection.

Then Danny go to hospital find them, All student glared on Jazz, and Jack and Maddie take Jazz back home to teach her lesson.

Danny arrive hospital, he quickly find them. When Danny find them, he ask

Danny: Are Jen alright?

Britney: She just little sprained her left handed, 1-2 days will recovery.

Danny: Look, I'm so sorry my parents done that. I replace them apologize to you all.

Danielle: Danny, is not your fault.

Jacoby: It's okay, we look for things not look the people.

Britton: So no matter what your parents done, is not your fault, because you didn't.

Britney: Don't say anymore, we go to find Jennifer.

In Fenton Works

Maddie: Jazz, you so disappointed us.

Jack: Ya, you have car, why you drive Danny car?

Jazz: Because in Danny car I felt safe.

Maddie: You hit mr. Lancer car, why don't you admit your fault, and you still can wronged your brother?

Jazz: I didn't want, but if I tell the truth, my future will get cause it. Danny not same with me, he have many friends right now, have two rich family helping and covered for him, but I didn't have any friend, only my genius, if I scandal was debunked, my future will have troubled.

Maddie: Jazz, although you have no friend, but you have us and Danny, we will always support you, but this time you was so wrong. And now they want suing you dad, you know we not overhead cap to hire the lawyer.

Jazz: Don't worry mom, I will begging they to let go.

Jack: And you will grounded for time decision I and Maddie will discussing.

Maddie: Before you grounded, we want you to bring Danny back home, we must apologize together to him.

After done in hospital, Jen left handed little sprained, so Britney will drive.

Britney

Jen

Danny – Dani sit under him

Jacoby

Britton

Originally they go to dinner. When they driving, someone car has rushing out and stop, they immediately stop the car, Car host is Jazz. She stopped the car, said want talk with Danny, but Danielle said nothing needed to talk about it. Jazz request not take long time, Danny said just few minutes, alright? They give him.

Danny: What do you want, Jazz?

Jazz: Danny, can you begging them not suing us father? As for I begging you, OK?

Danny: I can ask them, but I can't promise you they will agree it. If you not have any other to say, I leave first.

Jazz: Danny, wait, I know I was wrong. You right, I was self-centered. I should more thinking for you, I'm so sorry, will you forgive me and mom dad?

Danny: You know someone told me if you can admit your fault by self, I will forgive you, but you really are. I forgive you, mom and dad but I still mad, bye, Jazz.

Danny back to car head sight not even looked back to Jazz. And Jazz yelled

Jazz: I don't care how much you mad on me and mom dad, you remembered me and mom dad will always love you, especially me.

They go to restaurant for dinner. I restaurant, Danny was embarrassing to ask them

Danny: Jacoby…..

Jacoby: Yes.

Danny: Can you not…

Jacoby: Can I not to suing you dad, this is your sister request, right?

Danny: Yes, but I know my dad was wrong for hurt Jen, but…

Britton: Your dad must responsible for his behavior.

Britney: When your father hurt Jennifer, but after he done, he doesn't even apologize on her.

Jacoby: So we must give him punishment. Don't worry, I'm suing him but his not enter the jail.

Jen: Forget about it, big brother. Every person should have another chance.

Britney: But should look the person are valuable.

Danielle: Are Danny dad should be?

Jen: Maybe his dad not valuable, but Danny valuable, right, he's the good person, since our met him, right, big brother?

Jacoby: Forget about it. I let go your father, is because of you. If have next time, I'm sure he will pay it.

Danny: Thanks, I'm so grateful and appreciated you guys, you guys were I met most wonderful person as Tucker and Sam.

Danielle: How about me?

Danny: You also great. Although you not my logically little sister, but you are my little sister.

Danielle: Thanks, Danny.

Britney: Oh, right, almost forgot. Big brother, gave him.

Britton: This is email address from Fiona, she want us to give you, said you can contact him on this email address from internet.

Danny: Thanks, I will contact her.

Jacoby: Dinner is coming, everyone start the dinner. I help you, Jen.

Jen: Thanks, but not so exaggeration, big brother. Feel awkward.

Jacoby: No matter awkward if you hurt I will be like this, regardless how much you old.

Jen feel embarrassing, everyone

Everyone: Hahahahahaha

Danielle: Don't talk so much.

Danny: Let's eating.

Then 6 of them dinner gather for pleasure.

END OF PART 2

THE END


End file.
